As is known, brewing espresso coffee requires that a certain amount of water (usually around 60 ml) at 90° C. be forced through a coffee pod weighing around 14 g at a nominal pressure of 9 bar. It is also known that the quality of the espresso is greatly influenced by pressure and temperature. The physical properties of coffee vary depending on the variety. It follows, therefore, that the parameters for an optimal brew differ for each coffee variety.